


Echo Saw You

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [23]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bonding, Canon - Anime, Canon Era, Drabble, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Friendship/Love, Healing, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Responsibility, Sailor Senshi Romance, Second Chances, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. For now, there were no second thoughts left.





	Echo Saw You

Setsuna looked upon Hotaru; she still couldn't fathom how strong the young woman had become. After all that she had been through, all the strife and carnage, and Hotaru got back on her feet. From being the vessel of a great evil to taking her rightful pace as the soldier of Saturn, she was a force of nature, a warrior who brooked no foolishness. She was a gentle soul, with a wound burrowed deep in her, but it began to heal, slowly but surely. Neither of them could believe that being soldiers of their respective planets was their true calling, but they both knew that it was both a curse and a blessing.

Hotaru had always admired Setsuna, even when she was an enemy, when she was the Silence. She was beautiful, smart, elegant, and she carried herself through and through, even in dire times. She found herself getting lost in the woman's ruby eyes, and taking her hand, she was soft, a much needed warmth. Hotaru lost herself in a muted light she couldn't place, yet she didn't need to. She knew only that Setsuna was an emissary of time, and she had to hold on to every moment, to the very fullest. There was no way she could deny her that.

There was no telling when they could safely walk upon the world they protected, not after all the hardships they had endured. Setsuna and Hotaru both lived in fear and secrecy—and that didn't lend well to freedom. So there was no telling what would happen after experiencing such freedom. But for now, there were no second thoughts left. Hotaru held Setsuna's hand gently. Setsuna held it back.


End file.
